Wants, Needs, and Desires
by JustLivingToLive
Summary: Rick and Andrea both desire to be together but they don't want to hurt anyone and yet to do that they need to stay away from each other. Disclaimer: I do not own TWD.
1. Chapter 1

While Rick rummaged through the box of goods his gaze caught Andrea at the front of the store. He tried to avert his eyes quickly but once again found himself compelled to look at her.

She had always been beautiful. His breath caught in his throat just at the sight of her. She was bending over her own box of goods that she was inspecting closely. The back of her shirt had hiked up a little giving a slight view of her panties just above the jean line. He began biting his lower lip on an unconscious volition. He could never help himself. She was always right there before him and he couldn't stop. He knew he shouldn't be doing this to her. In a way his indulgence of her seemed somehow unfair when she had no idea that he was always doing it. Still he stared at an unwitting Andrea with lustful eyes.

He scanned her entire figure from the feet up while mentally taking check of every one of his favorite features: Her wonderfully shaped legs, her full and round ass that fit stunningly in her tight jeans, her wide hips, her tiny waist, her perfectly formed and glorious breasts, Her full pink lips that he wanted desperately to feel, her adorable freckles, her cute small nose, her long golden hair, and those indescribable sparkling blue eyes that had mesmerized him when they meet. Yeah, she was defiantly beautiful. He quickly felt his body's arousal begin to grow. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he wanted to. He wanted to feel her body so bad and run his fingertips through her skin. He wanted to taste her lips with his own and wondered if she would even ever allow him if he tried. Suddenly her own head swiveled around to him and he looked away in a panic. He wondered if she had seen him staring.


	2. Chapter 2

While Andrea rummaged through the box of goods her gaze caught Rick at the back of the store. She though she had noticed him staring at her but she dismissed it as her imagination. Since she was already looking at him she took the opportunity to once again admire him for the hundredth time.

He had always been handsome. Her breath hitched and she let out a shuddered release of breath. She felt her body respond immediately with a rising heat of both shame and lust. He was hunched over a box as she was and the collar of his shirt was unbuttoned enough for her to see his masculine chest. She wet her lips with her tongue and parted her mouth slightly shaking with every breath. _God that man_ she thought. She scanned his body for her favorite features: His long legs and torso that gave him his height, the bulge of his manhood beneath his jeans, His masculine body and chest hairs, his calloused facial features, his growing stubble, his dark brown wavy hair, and those remarkable blue eyes of his she'd been drawn to when they meet. Yeah, he was defiantly handsome.

She delighted in the feelings of pleasure he was giving her but she knew she shouldn't be having them. He wasn't hers to love and she couldn't even allow herself to his love if the opportunity arose. Although at times she wondered if her conviction would stand true should he come to her. She feared her curiosity and raw need for him would get the best of her. She began to imagine what it would be like to touch and be touched by him with her eyes closed. A smile began to spread across her face as she mentally rehearsed what such an event would be like.

Suddenly she stopped and frowned scoffing at herself for even thinking such a thing could happen. He was Lori's and Rick would never even think of doing such a thing to her. She would never be able to feel his fingertips on her body the way she wanted and she would only ever be able to watch him across a room as she always has.


	3. Chapter 3

After concluding that he had found nothing of use Rick moved across the store to Andrea. He desperately hoped that his arousal was not obvious to her as he approached.

"Are you done over here?" He asked.

Andrea looked up in confusion at the sound of his voice but smiled when she saw him. "Yeah it's just a few things we can pick up on the way out when we all regroup."

"Would you care to accompany me to the store room." Rick asked politely.

"I'd like that very much." Andrea said as she stood from her crouching position to lead the way.

Rick inwardly chuckled over her assertive personality to take the lead. He greatly admired that about her. She was so unlike Lori in that way and he loved it. Lori was more passive and timid while Andrea always faced challenge and confrontation head on and needed no one to protect her. It was her nature to always fight every force she regarded as bullshit. She made other men he'd known and even himself at times look like chicken shit. It was that about her that turned him on. Both her aggressive personality and her womanly curves that made such a great combination to induce his sex drive. She was just his type and that scared him. It made his decision to marry Lori seem like such a mistake. Like he'd compromised something better like Andrea for her. It made him second guess his entire life with her. In a perfect world should he have married Andrea instead? It was such a controversial question in his mind that if it were true it might give himself justification to have an affair. He feared that if he concluded so he might not object to such a course of action. Of course that would rely on the unknown fact of Andrea's willingness to have an affair. He decided to put such thoughts away for now and focus on the task.

As they approached the door to the store room he watched the sway of her hips and her bottom. He had suppressed his urges before but now he felt them rising up again as he watched her.

"You or me first?"

Rick looked up startled by Andrea's question. He was so preoccupied staring at her body he hadn't realized they were already at the door.

"Oh, um..."

"I'll just go first." Andrea interrupted.

He would have protested this for her own safety but he knew she would have fought back. She was too damn stubborn. With Rick behind Andrea she took out her gun and held it firm in her right hand while she pushed the door open with her left. As soon as she stepped foot in the store room a walker came around the corner grabbing at her arms. It knocked her gun to the floor and was bearing its teeth to sink into her skin and kill her.

Rick grabbed for his knife and tore the walker from Andrea. He spun it around and pinned it against the empty display shelves of the store. It's teeth gnashed as it struggled to get a piece of Rick with his arm braced and holding him down. Rick raised his knife and plunged it into the walkers skull causing blood to splatter out at him. Immediately like an off switch the walker was deactivated and lifeless once again. Rick yanked his knife out and pulled his arm back from its body letting it slide to the floor.

When he heard the shuttered sobs he looked up. Andrea had her arms wrapped tightly around herself and he could see the red in her eyes and the water welling up.

"It happened again..." She choked out.

"What...what happened Andrea?" Rick asked felling confused. Sure near death was never fun but it wasn't uncommon. Why did this give her such an emotional response.

"I keep almost dying like this...I'm sick of being afraid of getting torn apart."

And then Rick remembered. She has had more near deaths than any of them. It was always by walker too. So many times had she come face to face with a killer they called the walker. Time after time she survived but such events must have been especially taxing for her.

Then in an instant Andrea threw herself into Ricks arms. Rick was taken aback at first but then eased into her hold. He ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing way as she sobbed into his chest. He gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. When he felt her stifle he feared he'd made a wrong move. When she instead looked up at him with those beautiful eyes he felt it again. It was the same feeling they felt at the department store together or really any other time they were alone together. It was a simple feeling that every thing in that moment was right.

They both leaned into each other and gently touched their lips. As soon as Rick felt her he moved quick immediately deepening the kiss. When she allowed him he knew she wanted it too. He began stripping her of her parka as he backed her into the store room not once separating their lips as he closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is short**

Andrea moaned as he backed her into the wall and pressed himself to her. Her hands threaded through his hair as he began unbuttoning her top reveling her bra and the flat plane of her belly to him. He placed his palm over it and began gently moving his hand across her stomach down to her navel. When she felt him begin unbuttoning her pants she stilled his hand.

"Rick...we need to st-"

"Andrea..." Rick sighed against her lips begging her not to end this.

"Rick we can't." Andrea said in a near whisper with her lips still close to his.

"Yes we can." He said with a now husky voice.

Andrea shuddered feeling her resolve begin to falter. "We shouldn't." She said hoping she sounded more resolute than she really felt.

"Yes we should." Rick said with a cheeky grin as he nodded. He knew that he had her thoroughly seduced already so he leaned back in quickly to take her lips.

Immediately she fell victim to her own desire again and made no attempt to resist when Rick lowered her body to the ground while removing his own trousers.

"Glenn you done yet?!" Daryl yelled.

"I thought I was waiting for you?!"

"Nah, we're waiting for Rick and Andrea now!"

"Oh wow I haven't seen them for more than half an hour?" Glenn said in a quieter voice once he got within speaking range.

"Where'd you see 'em last? We got to be getting back soon."

"I think they were searching the department store together."

"Well we'll look there first then." Daryl said over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Rick and Andrea were already well into their love making and fully naked together when they heard the slow footsteps moving through the store.

They both looked to the door that adjoined the store room to the rest of the department store and back to each other.

"Daryl." They said in unison.

**A/N: Again I know this is a very short chapter and all my other chapters are short to begin with but I'm a very very slow and lazy writer. Part of the reason it took what seemed longer for me to write this was I couldn't decide in what timeline this would take place. Should it be the television series timeline at the prison except Lori survived birth or Andrea was never seperated or should it be at the tv series farm or should it be in the comic series farm or prison? I think I decided on the comic series prison pre-Woodbury with a few acceptions (Daryl being one of them because what's a fic without Daryl. However I haven't decide if dale will be alive as Andrea's boyfriend in this like it is in the comic). Still I'd like to know what anyone else thinks about what timeline it should be in and what I should do about dale if I go for the comic series prison timeline.**


	5. Chapter 5

They had both completely forgotten about their searching partners in the private moment they had been sharing. In a way Andrea had been relieved that they stopped before Rick unraveled inside her. It would have been really hard for her to explain a pregnancy to everyone. The thought of carrying Rick's child at the same time as Lori made Andrea shiver. Rick didn't seem to notice though as he dismounted her and began throwing on his clothes and tossing Andrea hers. Andrea rose from her back to a sitting position as she refastened her bra and pulled up her panties.

Once Rick was half dressed and Andrea had her purple button top on, although she hadn't buttoned it, she seemed to be missing only one thing.

"Rick do you have my parka?" She asked as he fastened his gun belt.

"No."

"Well what did you do with it when you were disrobing me Romeo." Andrea said mockingly with her hands on her hips as she scanned the floor for it.

"I took it off you outside."

Andrea clicked her tongue in annoyance and rolled her eyes as she moved for the door.

When she opened it she saw Daryl scrutinizing something draped over his arm. It was her parka. And when he looked up to the sound of the store room door opening he saw Andrea with an open shirt and Rick right behind bare chested he got that look he always got when he knew he was hot on a trail. Andrea in a foolish impulsive move slammed the door in Daryl's face all but confirming what he no doubt already suspected at the sight.

"Oh God oh god oh god oh god...I'll never be able to show my face to the group again." Andrea said as she pressed both hands to her face in some kind of an attempted to hide her shame.

"Calm down, He might not suspect a thing and he has no proof anything happened!" Rick said in a failed attempt to ease her worry.

"Are you fricking kidding me?! You'd have to been a complete dumb ass to not put two and two together and realize we were screwing like bunnies and Daryl is defiantly no dumb ass! Oh god why did I let you mount me..."

Then they heard his knock at the door.

**Sorry all my chapters are short but you'll just have to live with increment by increment. From now on I'm not going to apologize because you'll just have to expect it to be that way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you like my stories and zombie stories in general I'd appreciate it if you checked out my story Indomitable on FictionPress. Any reviews good or bad would be appreciated on it. I can't give a link though for whatever damn reason.**

Suddenly as the knob turned and the door began to push open time seemed to slow down in the eyes of Rick. He looked to Andrea and a hundred things came into his mind.

He remembered their first meeting in the department store that seemed like years ago. He remembered the look in her eyes the smell of her hair and the pressure of her hand to his chest. He remembered the yearning he'd been harboring for her during their time in Atlanta and the farm and on the road. He thought of the release of that yearning just moments ago in their still incomplete coupling and of how good it felt to be with her in such an intimate way. He thought of the weight of her body on top of his, the press of her lips, her soft supple skin against his hands, the beautiful melodic moans he evicted from her, and most of all he thought of how this all made him feel.

The sensations and emotions she had stirred in him were explosive. They felt both wonderful and horrible at the same time. The events of their joining were not arbitrary or some random whim. It was accreted over time during their casual flirting and fraternization. He didn't regret any of that time spent together that led to this inevitable sexual encounter. Every moment of it filled him with euphoria. It was heady and left him feeling heavily inebriated.

He momentarily wondered what their sex had meant to her. Did she enjoy it as much as he did and did it mean as much to her as it did for him. Maybe for her it was just a fling to let out the anxiety of this world. The thought of this...whatever it had been meaning nothing to her left him feeling perturbed. He still wasn't sure what he felt but whatever it was he only wished she felt the same way. It was patently clear that whatever it was it made him covet this pert woman.

Then he turned back to the opening door and thought of all the things the hunter might say or think when he saw them. Would he accept their joining just as casually as one accepts the setting of the sun. Or would he be shocked by their inappropriate behavior. Would he think Andrea a harlot or be snide. Would he be indifferent and apathetic or would he be reproachful and vitriolic.

As the door fully opened time resumed its natural state and Rick awaited Daryl's response in trepidation.

After what seemed like an eternity even in normal time Daryl opened his mouth to speak and said...

"Let's go..." And went his own way to the vehicles leaving them behind to get dressed.

Rick exhaled in relief thankful for the indifferent and apathetic hunter who ignored the half naked couple.

Rick pulled his shirt over his head and put on his jacket. He locked eyes with the still only partially dressed Andrea before saying.

"Well...lets go..." In the most casual way.

They held a knowing eye to eye gaze before Rick broke the intimate contact and headed out the door leaving behind a very lugubrious Andrea.

**A/N: Sorry my updates haven't been very regular but I've been doing a lot of different things. I hope you like this chapter because I think it's my favorite so far. Again please check out Indomitable on FictionPress and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

On the drive back Rick tried his best to maintain his composure. After all Daryl didn't seem bothered by what he had walked in on and all signs indicated he wouldn't say a word about it to anyone. At least it hadn't been Glenn who walked in because god knows he can't keep a secret. Still for some reason he felt uneasy like he was being closely monitored...

Rick sat in the passenger seat while Daryl drove and Glenn right behind Rick. That left Andrea at the perfect angle to just barley see the expression on Rick as they drove. He seemed neither particularly pleased nor displeased. In fact he seemed rather torpid or perhaps musing. For some reason the fact that that made Andrea angry only made her angrier. Was she just a play thing to him? She wondered. She had spent months in his thrall and now after they had finally had sex he was expressing apathy. She was outraged that the man she l...no. She stopped herself mid thought. I can't allow myself that...that word. I can't think it and I sure as hell can't say it. Alright alright...calm down Andrea get it together you don't want to seem like a shrew. Don't let this be so vexing on you. Just focus on survival only to get you through this drive. Get this food back to the group. Get this food back to the group. Get this food back to the group...

**A/N: This chapter was kinda boring but I promise it will get better. For my own convenience to simplify things this story is currently taking place for the most part as the comic version but could be considered AU crossover between the comic and show. It is taking place at the end events of issue #12 after being kicked off the farm but before finding the prison. This is the point in the issue when they are completely out of food and trying to find more. To clear the air although this is more based on the comic I have chosen for Dale to be dead and Glenn does not stay at the farm as he does in the comic. Like the comic though Sofia is alive and the rest of the comic characters at this point in time who should be in the group are in the group. Please note that if you have not read the comic the rest of this story will contain spoilers but if you do choose to read with an ignorance of the comic that might make it even more interesting and enjoyable to you. Again please check out Indomitable on FictionPress and review. Don't forget reviews would also be appreciated on this story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back they had only enough food for the entire group to get them through one more day. The following days remained uneventful. Every waking and ending hour was spent in the search of food that went unfound. Rick and Andrea were both to devoted to the group to talk or even think about what had happened just days ago. Right now all that mattered was they take care of the group. They could sort out their...relationship...later. Right now they couldn't wait any longer for food and shelter. Especially with Lori's pregnancy. But soon Rick couldn't wait any longer to have a talk with Andrea.

"We're out of gas. We haven't seen any stranded cars for a while. I want everyone to spread out. Look for cars. Anywhere. If you see any nearby houses, let us know, there's got to be something around here we could at least spend a few nights in to get out of the RV. If you find any food...bring it back so we can share it. Remember the kids. Keep your guns handy. If you see any walkers don't let yourself get surrounded. Don't forget, we're smarter and faster. Don't lose your cool. Run if you have to. I don't want anyone alone so I'm assigning pairs, Glenn with Chris Tyreese with Julie myself with Andrea and I'm confident Daryl can handle himself. The rest will stay here. If you find anything bring it back and honk the horn. If you didn't find anything be back before dark. We only have a few hours and we can't go much longer without getting some kind of energy from food or a place to rest."

As the entire group dispersed to their assigned duties Rick and Andrea walked off into the woods in their search. Rick gazed at Andrea intently trying to gauge her thoughts or mood. She only stared straight ahead focusing only on the path forward.

"Are you going to say anything?" Rick asked tired of playing the guessing game. He had to figure this woman out. That was after all why he pared himself with her. They needed to talk.

"Don't you get any ideas. We're not doing anything. Just try and focus on getting some food." Andrea said never breaking her dead on gaze.

"I thought you'd like to talk."

"Well I don't and now's not a good time anyway." She said as they began scaling an incline.

"There never will be a good time Andrea! It will always be a bad time, it's just about finding the best bad time!" Rick said feeling his agitation rise.

To his surprise this broke her and Andrea stopped to face him with her hands on her hips and her own agitation evident.

"Alright Rick...what do you want to talk about?"

"I thought we might talk about you. I know this can't be easy on you. It probably would have been better if we never started this but we did and I know this must be hurting you."

"Oh...how so?" Andrea asked tilting her head and raising an eyebrow in mock.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I started this when I have so much baggage. You...mean something to me Andrea and this is killing me. I can't even begin to imagine how much this is hurting you but I know it is."

Andrea let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and her body softened. Clearly he'd struck a note.

"Look...I think from now on we should just...stay friends. Life's to short you know and I'd hate to spend the rest of it mad at you because of a stupid mistake we both made. I like you and I'd hate to lose you...as a friend." She quickly added in.

"Yeah..." Was Rick's only response complimented with a stoic expression.

Silence hung in the air for at least a minute as they stared into each other. For a moment it seemed Rick's hand was about to reach out to cradle Andrea's face when they heard the sporadic honking coming from the RV.

"I guess they found something..." Rick said holding the lock.

"Yeah..." Was all Andrea managed to say.

When they regrouped they followed an excited Daryl (or as excited as a Dixon could get) up a steep hill. When they reached the summit all could see the new discovery.

"Oh man..." Rick said at the sight. "Look at all the land inside the fence...safe, secure. We could have a life here. This is too good a place to pass up. We can make this work. It's perfect. We're home."

**A/N: Let's just assume that they left the farm the same way in the comic except Glenn doesn't stay and that Dale dies as he does in the TV show leaving behind the RV to still be in use. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh no...it's full of them. We can't go in there!" Lori chimed in.

"It may not be safe now but look at that fence. It could be made to be safe." Rick continued.

As Andrea listened in it amazed her how Rick could immediately go to a devoted leader instead of the concerned lover he was just moments ago. Whoa whoa whoa what was that? You're not lovers! Andrea thought to herself. I thought I just cleared this up...we're friends nothing more. It's settled why am I still thinking about this.

Having been so preoccupied she hadn't even realized the group had already started heading back down the hill. She ran back down along side Daryl.

"What's going on?" She inquired.

"Gonna find some cars to syphon fuel out of and gas up the RV to get over to that prison. We'll come back for the other cars later."

Andrea nodded her acknowledgement and continued down the hill onto the road.

It didn't take long to find the fuel they needed. The prison wasn't far and as Daryl pointed out there could be more fuel at the prison if it has some kind of garage or generators. His extensive knowledge of prisons gave Andrea brief amusement.

Soon enough they were pulling up to the open prison gates all packed in the Winnebago. As they all piled out Rick took a moment to take in the walkers that had begun coming for them.

"Tyreese, I'm gonna need you in a second. Help me pull this gate shut." Rick commanded and Tyreese responded.

The inner most gate was pulled all the way shut putting a barrier between the walkers inside and the group outside and beyond that two more open fences.

"Okay. Daryl, you take the girls and walk the perimeter of the other inner fences. I don't want any surprises."

Daryl nodded in silent understanding and signaled with his head for Carol, Lori, and Andrea to follow him. They all obediently followed except Andrea who believed she had not been included in that roster. She silently waited for Rick to assign his team to take on the walkers inside. Where she was really needed as she saw it.

"I think they're spread out enough so that me and Tyreese can handle it." Rick replied instead.

"Hold up Rick! I should be on the other side of that fence with you guys. I'm the best shot in the group in case you've forgotten." Andrea said along with a discreet raise of her eyebrow to silently question his judgement.

It was a thought that hadn't occurred to her until recently. Rick was generally protective of his family and she had seen it first hand before. Although she wasn't family or really anything else to him they had shared something of great intimacy. She feared Rick would begin following her around like a lost puppy or some guard dog and although she was grateful that hadn't happened yet she knew that protective instinct of a mate would come out sooner or later. She was his best weapon against the threats of this world and she didn't want him to forget it despite the brief moments they shared in that store room. She had a lot to offer in terms of protection of this group and she would prove it on the other side of that fence with him. If nothing more she needed to be on the other side just as much as he did for the same reason. She had that same primal urge of a mate to protect or at least a maternal one. That much at least she would freely admit she felt for him. But she felt that way towards everyone in the group. But him most of all.

"Andrea...please..." Rick begged.

His plea didn't go unnoticed by Lori. She heard the carry of his voice as she walked along side Carol behind Daryl. She knew her husband well and she interpreted his pleas just fine. She knew she lost him a long time ago but she never thought she'd ever have to see his heart go to another woman. They were still married of course but what did that mean anymore. Certainly nothing to them...certainly nothing to her. She'd been the one to break the vows first. For all she knew he's still been loyal and if he'd had sex with...that other woman he'd be to much of a gentleman to carry on with it. Not while married to her anyway.

"You okay?" Carol asked as she placed a comforting hand on the pregnant woman's shoulder. "You seemed preoccupied with something upsetting." She said with worry etched in her brow.

"It's nothing...nothing at all..." She brushed off.

Back at the gates Rick continued his disagreement with Andrea.

"It's not up for debate Rick...I'm going and if you try to stop me I'll hop the fence."

Rick sighed in defeat. "Alright but you stay between me and Tyreese. Don't waste ammo. Only shoot if we're in trouble. Remember your gun fire will draw more."

Andrea smirked as she pompously swayed her hips in a show if victory as she walked closer to the gate waiting till Rick gave the call to head into the courtyard and take on the dead.

She pulled out her Beretta and faced Rick with a genuine smile.

"On your call sweetie."

**A/N: Duh duh duh! So Lori may or may not know about Rick and Andrea. At this point she is just speculating. hope you liked it. Im not sure if I did good or bad on this chapter because I feel like I digressed a lot. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Tell me if you like the chapter in general or if you like the story as a whole. Tell me if you like where the story is going. I really didn't plan this to be an extended kinda thing. In fact I think I might have originally thought this up as a one shot but I got more and more ideas as I continued and now I do have a little bit of a plan but a lot of it is still just happening as I go. So tell me if you are liking it or what I can do better (don't say longer chapters!). Again please review your thoughts.**

**Story note: In this and the last chapter and for future reference there is paraphrasing of the comics done.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rick stared at her wide eyed with his mouth agape taken aback by her endearment. Under normal circumstances Rick would have returned it playfully in mock. After all the harmless innocence of their flirting and banter was not at all uncommon to the group. She even used such endearments with Daryl and he returned them in jest as well. However under the circumstance the use of the endearment seemed far from innocent.

Suddenly Andrea's smile dropped when she realized he'd misinterpreted her.

"Rick, are you ready?" She asked trying not to seem like she noticed his reaction.

"Yea...yeah." He said tripping on his own tongue. "Allen and Glenn, your on guard duty of the RV. Chris and Julie, you'll have to baby sit Carl and Sophia. Just make sure they stay inside the RV and don't cause any kind of trouble. Alright..." He said looking between Tyreese and Andrea. "Let's take care of it people..."

Tyreese and Rick pulled open the gate and Andrea passed through. Once they were on the other side with her they pulled the gate closed behind them with a strenuous grunt.

They turned their attention back to the courtyard to see the walkers now approaching their position . Rick pulled out his hatchet and Tyreese his hammer in response. They walked on either side of Andrea and kept her safely tucked in between. Rick looked to Andrea.

"Tyreese and I will do the dirty work. You hang back and if we look like we got too many coming down on us pick 'me off. Keep it at a minimum. I don't want them to swarm you. Just don't let yourself get surrounded. If you have to run...you run. Leave us if you have to." Rick said sternly.

"Rick, I'm not leaving either of you..."

"Andrea..."

"Uh guys...I'd hate to interrupt but unless we get a move on and start killing these shits we're gonna be real dead real fast." Tyreese said as he raised his hammer as dozens of undead closed in.

"Right..." Rick replied reading himself.

Rick made the first move plunging his hatchet into the skull of a walker dressed in the attire of a prisoner. Simultaneously Tyreese made a left handed swing with his hammer mangling the face of another prison walker. Again Rick brought an elbow to a walkers chest while driving the hatchet into his forehead causing grey matter to fly by Ricks face. As Tyreese took on his second and Rick his third a forth walker approached from behind. It was closing in while Rick was busy mutilating a walker dressed in the uniform of a guard. A gunshot rang out behind Rick's head rattling his eardrums. When he turned around he saw the body of a walker inches away from him. He looked over his shoulder to see Andrea with smoke flowing out the end of her barrel. He gave an acknowledging nod in her direction and she returned it.

The onslaught continued until nearly two dozen bodies lay sprawled out around Rick, Tyreese, and Andrea who had now moved back to back. They remained quiet a few more moments as they panted for breath.

"Well I think that's all of them." Rick said.

"You think? It seemed like there were so much more."

"I don't know...we killed a lot of them." Andrea said after Tyreese.

"Thanks for the save back there, by the way." Rick added in.

"Told you I'd be useful."

_hoarrmmmhunngghhh!_

"You guys hear that?" Rick asked following the noise.

"What is that?"

"I think it's coming from inside." Andrea suggested.

**_HOARRMMMHUNNGGHHH!_**

Was the gut wrenching scream four dozen collective walkers made as they flooded from the interior of the prison out into the courtyard.

**A/N: Reviews would be appreciated. Hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Andrea! Run back to the RV and get us more ammo!" Rick called as they approached.

"I'm not leaving you Rick...neither of you!"

"I can't shoot for shit, I'll go get you guys ammo! Just hold them off!" Tyreese called.

Before anyone had a chance to dispute he was hightailing it back to the gates to get to the RV.

Rick and Andrea turned back to the hoard approaching them.

"Head shoots only. We've got to make these bullets count!"

"I'll try to make you proud!" Andrea said sarcastically.

As they both went away at them shoot their guns wildly it seemed more and more were coming out.

"I don't like this Rick, there's way too many."

"Just hold on and pray Tyreese gets back with more bullets soon!"

Rick and Andrea fired away at the horde with their side arms getting headshot after headshot and watching walker after walker fall to the ground. It began to seem as if it would never end.

"I'm out!" Andrea called over to Rick.

"Me too, damn it where is Tyreese!"

"I'm here!" Tyreese called panting as he ran up throwing a magazine of bullets to Rick and Andrea.

"Damn man just in time!" Rick said as he loaded his gun and took aim at the walkers again.

Rick and Andrea both began firing away again while Tyreese loaded their magazines with the bullets he'd retrieved from the RV.

"If this keeps up I'm gonna run out of bullets for you guys!" Tyreese informed Rick as he handed him another mag.

"I think we lucked out!" Andrea said after dropping one more walker. "Look!"

The walkers had finally stopped coming out of the prison doors and a large pile had formed in front.

"Thank god!" Rick said. "I don't think I have anything left in me...That's it for this section of the prison. I'm sure there's a lot of lazy ones still inside but they're staying in there for now. Now lets get to work...we've got a lot of burning to do."

That night the group set up a small campfire between the two outer fences of the prison and sat around it in silence.

"I'm hungry, mommy. I want some food." Sophia cried.

"I know honey, I'm sorry. We just don't have any."

Rick watched mother and child across the camp fire feeling like quite a lousy leader.

"Tomorrow we'll have everything we need for a good long time. This place has got to have a stockpile of canned goods. Hopefully it was overrun by the undead before it could be looted by anyone." He said.

"You sound like your apologizing. Rick, we know what your going through." Tyreese reassured.

"Yeah Rick, you really do us good. Your taking that phrase 'a leader takes a little more than his share of the blame, and a little less of his share of the credit.' way to seriously. Let yourself and us give you some credit. Your far too tense. You've kept us all alive this long and I know you can do even greater things for us. We've just got to hold out for you a little bit longer so you can do the job." Andrea said smiling.

Rick didn't smile back though. He didn't even look back at her. He felt too ashamed to be feeling so good about himself when this woman talked about him with such admiration. Especially when his wife and child sat next to him.

**A/N:If you haven't noticed already yet recently the chapters have basically just been my own rewrites of the comics but I promise it will pick up later. Really now I'm just building up to the introduction of Woodbury. I'll probably post one or two more chapters in the next 2-3 days because I missed one chapter earlier this week. Another personal product placement. Sorry but I just feel compelled to do so because this is my most popular fic and my other FictionPress stories arent doing so well. Like I said before you can check out Indomitable (original zombie fic) and my new story The Loneliest Man In The Universe (original sci fi fic inspired by the true events of k-19 and the apollo 11 and 13 mission) btw if you read indomitable or are going to read it I haven't given up on it I'm just not ready to post any new chapters yet. I've got some work on it done but I want to finish this fic and The Loneliest Man In The Universe before I go back to it again. Btw ill be updating The Loneliest Man In The Universe probably every 2 weeks. Love it if you read my other stories and don't forget to review there and here. Have a good one everybody!**


	12. Chapter 12

That night Rick sat atop the roof of the RV with his legs dangling over the edge with a blanket over his shoulders and a shotgun in his lap. He was taking the guard duty half the night and Tyreese was due to take over the rest of the shift later. He seemed to lose himself in the time and enjoyed the clean breeze of the night air. It was actually a very perfect night other than the moonless sky that prevented Rick from seeing beyond three yards. If it wasn't the end of the world he very easily could have fallen asleep right there. Just when he started drifting though Tyreese emerged over the side of the RV ladder.

"That time already?" Rick asked.

"Yep. I'm taking over for you. You regretting sleeping on this side of the fence just yet?"

"I'm still not sure it's any safer on the other side. We killed a lot of walkers in there today but that's a big place. I'm sure there's more." Rick replied.

"Rick, if we don't end up staying here I'm shooting myself in the face. I'm not spending another night in this RV."

Suddenly Tyreese realized he'd said the wrong thing when he saw the change in Rick face.

"Relax Rick. I was joking."

"Man...I don't have enough sleep for that. Cut me some slack. I'll see you in the morning." Rick said as he handed off the shotgun and blanket to Tyreese to climb down the ladder.

When he walked quietly into the RV he heard someone stir in their rest. He froze for a moment then resumed tip toeing around the sleeping forms on the floor.

"Rick...is that you?" He heard a faint groggy voice say from behind.

He turned around to see Andrea standing behind him rubbing her tired eyes. She was wearing sweat pants and a long tanktop for sleepwear. Her hair was out of its usually pony tail and mussed wildly. He actually found her late night appearance mesmerizing. Was this what he could have seen every morning if he was married to her before the world went to hell.

"Yeah." He replied after a short moment. "What's wrong Andrea?" He asked wondering if she might've woken from a nightmare. They weren't an uncommon inconvenience these days.

"I-I want to talk to you..."

"We talked...it's not necessary." Rick quickly replied recalling there talk on the hill the other day when she suggested they stay friends.

"No Rick, I think we still need to talk."

"About what?" Rick said raising his whisper in only the slightest degree causing another sleeping form to stir.

"Let's talk outside." Andrea suggested to which Rick agreed.

They quietly snuck out trying to avoid Tyreese's detection. Once they got out of what they assumed to be his visual and audible range they turned to each other to resume talk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rick asked.

"You've been seeming...uncomfortable or maybe uncertain after I made our arrangement to stay friends. It's understandable but Rick, you don't have to be on guard whenever I say a single word to you. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, everything is awkward between us now. We can't say or do a single thing without one of us interpreting it sexually or in an intimate way. If this keeps going on it seems the only solution would be for us to stop talking to each other and I don't want that at all. I don't want to loss a friend like you Rick." The though alone pained Andrea but not as much as the next thing she knew she had to say. "But I just don't care for you in that way Rick. I don't love you. We're not lovers. We're not having an affair. That's just simply not the way I feel about you."

"Didn't seem that way a few days ago in that storeroom..." Rick said almost inaudibly under his breath.

Andrea let out a sigh. "Rick...I don't know what that was a few days ago but that wasn't me. That was just a release and that's all it was or ever will be to me...I'm sorry." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. She was thankful the darkness prevented him from seeing it.

"What if I don't believe you?"

"Dammit Rick, why would I lie about this!?" Andrea said a little too loud as the first tear drop began to roll down her cheek.

"Maybe because you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?!" She said beginning to feel furious at Rick for only making it harder. Why couldn't he just accepted what she told him. Why did he have to pry into her heart.

"Maybe you're afraid of what you'd do if you let yourself admit you feel more for me."

"Fuck you Rick!" Andrea said in a tone nearly audible to Tyreese.

She spun around to head back to the RV but Rick caught her arm.

"I'm falling in love with you you know...and I think you are too."

"No Rick...you're wrong..." She said in low calm voice.

She gently removed his hand from her arm and headed back to the RV.

"Liar..." Rick said under his breath as she walked away.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get to those extra chapters I promised last weekend. I'll try to get 3 chapters up in the next three days to get back on schedule but with the way things have been going lately I don't know. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
